Secrets
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Ginny has been keeping something from Draco, she lost her family and friends over it but she might gain something more valuable... love, hehehe
1. Part 1

"Mommy?" Pause, "Mommy?" wait for it, "Mommy mommy mommymommymommymommymommymommy!"  
  
Ginny slid around the corner and into the little girls view. She laughed as the 2 and a half year old angel fell forward onto her hands and knees sticking her butt up into the air and then used her hands to push herself into a standing position.  
  
"If you want me, you have to come and walk to me." Ginny said as she watched the girl take a shaky step in her direction.  
  
"Mommy?" It was the only word she knew, but she was making progress on others.  
  
Another step in Ginny's direction was taken. The little girl stood still a moment and then ran towards Ginny, rocking back and forth on unsteady legs. Ginny laughed as the girl fell onto her behind right at Her feet and proceeded to wrap her arms around her leg. She picked up the child and lifted her into the air as she squealed in delight.  
  
"Good job Lexie, mommy's very proud of you!"  
  
"Mommy."  
  
A knock on the door. Ginny rested Lexie on her hip and went to open it. A house elf stood in the frame.  
  
"I'm the nanny elf, Dumbledor sent for me and told me to come here."  
  
"Oh yes of course, you're just in time. I have to run to my first class soon." She handed the elf Lexie and the baby squealed again. "This is Lexie, and I'm Ginny, you are?"  
  
"Oh everyone calls me Nanna."  
  
"Alright Nanna, there are jars of baby food which she can eat in the cabinet by the fridge and her toys are in her play pen and that's all you really need to know right now. Thank you so much for coming, I really have to go now." She kissed Lexie on the nose making her giggle. "Mommy has to go right now but she'll be back soon sweetie, don't worry and be nice for Nanna."  
  
The elf waved as Ginny grabbed her robe and her book-bag and ran out the door.  
  
She ran down the hall, navigating her way to her first class of the school year, DADA. Ever since her first year at school, Hogwarts had started had terrible luck with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. May be they found an actually decent one this year. She had missed the sorting banquet because Lexie had been crying and she wouldn't calm down. This was Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts. Her first year was a nightmare, her second she was the butt of most of the jokes and rumors floating the school halls and her fourth year she seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, her fifth and six years were a mix of her best and worst years at Hogwarts yet.  
  
She made it to her class right as the bell rang and saw to her dismay Draco Malfoy standing in front of the desk. They locked eyes for just a second and then he began to talk.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'll be your instructor."  
  
Ginny fell into her seat and everything flooded back to her.  
  
It was over spring break and Ginny had been feeling quite ignored and left out this year more than any before. She had heard about a secret party that some kids were giving up in the astronomy tower late one night. They would be all kinds of alcohol there so she decided to go and get smashed. She did just that, she went and began drinking early that night so around the middle of the party she was already drunk. She remembered most of it. She had been laughing at something some stunt another drunk person had preformed when someone shouted that teachers were coming. Everyone bolted and Ginny was confused, she didn't know what was happening until she felt someone lift her up. She laughed and then heard a familiar voice to be quiet. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. She began making a fuss so he whipped out his wand and cast a silencing spell on her.  
  
He carried her into a dark passage and they emerged into a large room, in the middle of the room there was a large statue. Draco walked up to the statue and said a password that she couldn't remember and the statue turned into a doorway. They went in and the passage closed behind them. He took the charm off of her.  
  
"Only I know where this place is, and most likely Dumbledor but he doesn't know the password. And you, you're to drunk to remember where we are."  
  
Ginny looked around the room, there was an empty desk and an old chair. She didn't say anything. She leaned into his chest and she could smell his sent. He smelled like cinnamon and mocha, she liked it.  
  
"Well stay here until they stop searching the halls." He said and put her down.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" She asked as she watched him talk a seat behind the desk. He looked handsome she thought to herself. She followed and sat on the desk in front of him. He wore a silver silk shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoes. She smiled at him.  
  
"I just don't want anyone to get caught, I threw the party, I don't want anyone ratting me out just because they got caught. Especially you Weasel." He turned away from her. Draco was thinking about when he carried her, her hair smelled like strawberries and cream. She felt so light in his arms, she looked like a doll, she looked beautiful in the black halter top and faded jeans she wore.  
  
"Do you really think I would..." She slurred her words and it was difficult for her to think of what she wanted to say. "Oh fuck it." He laughed at her.  
  
"You know Weasel, I like you better when your drunk, and you look nice passed out in my arms."  
  
"I'll remember that." She smiled again.  
  
Draco stood up and looked around.  
  
"I'll go see if teachers are still out there." He stepped toward the desk and Ginny stood up in front of him. She planted her soft lips right onto his. He was taken aback by this action but soon got dragged into it when he felt her tongue trace his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in. Ginny didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she liked it. Draco fell back into the chair and pulled Ginny on top of him. She straddled his waist and she slid her hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and he threw it to the side. He untied the strings that held her top up and ran his hands down her back, lifting the shirt back up over her head he threw it next to his.  
  
Draco kissed down her neck and chest lingering at her breasts, she arched her back and tilted her head back and moaned. Ginny instantly felt something poke into her thigh, she laughed and reached for the button on his pants. He lifted her back onto the desk and removed his pants and boxers along with his shoes and socks. He then stripped Ginny of the rest of her clothing and climbed on top of her. He rubbed her slit with his finger making sure she was wet and then moved up, sliding his tip along her opening he paused and she let out a moan.  
  
"Are you sure you want this Ginny?"  
  
She nodded and he pushed into her slowly. She was tight and he had to work his way in. Ginny clawed his back and shoulders and her whole body tingled.  
  
She woke the next morning sore and naked. Draco laid next to her with his arm slung over her, resting underneath her breasts. She climbed on top of him and straddled him like the night before. She rubbed herself against his manhood and she could feel him growing under her. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I think that was the best wakeup call I've ever gotten. I just might have to steal you away and use you as an alarm clock." He grabbed her hips and tried to pull her down onto him.  
  
She laughed and resisted. Slowly she let his head enter her but she pulled back, he bucked his hips and his head entered her again but she pulled up again. He tugged on her hips and she let his tip in her again but then pulled away.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Ginny, you are evil."  
  
She giggled again and kissed him on the mouth roughly before finally sliding down onto him.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley do you have a problem?"  
  
Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco's voice.  
  
"Class is over Ginny." He said and she gulped as she realized no one was left in the classroom but Draco and her.  
  
"Oh, right." She hurriedly packed up her things and ran for the door. Just as she got there an arm moved in front of her, blocking her way. She turned to look into Draco's face, his silver eyes and angelic blond hair made her weak in the knees. She inhaled deeply and she could smell him, he still smelled of cinnamon. Suddenly she felt him move closer to her, he pushed her up against the wall with his body and leaned into her.  
  
"Long time no see." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and his mouth came down onto hers pulling her into a rough kiss.  
  
A/N: Any questions and or comments? Review and tell me! Please be nice with your flames.J/K go ahead and let loose cuss me out for all I care just review and tell me what ya think. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Woohooo! It's getting hot in here! lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing it mine but the plot and Lexie…  
  
Chap 2  
  
Ginny kissed him back. She didn't really know how much she had missed him and how much she wanted him again until now.  
  
"Draco." She sighed as she broke the kiss.  
  
"I've missed you love. Why didn't you answer my letters, I had a good mind to come down there and steal you away like I said I would."  
  
So he remembered to. She smiled and she began to cry.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong, did I say something?"  
  
"You, you've changed so much. Oh I've missed you to, and I would have answered you if thing, if things had been different but, I should have told you, you have the right to know."  
  
She bawled and the tears flowed freely.  
  
"What are you babbling about? I have the right to know what?"  
  
"Oh Draco! You really don't know."  
  
"Of course I don't know, you haven't written me in ages. Tell me love, what are you talking about."  
  
"Do you remember, when Ron found us out one night?"  
  
"Oh yes, he almost killed me."  
  
"Well of course he told our mother and she sent for me to come home the next day."  
  
"That's why you were gone the rest of the year."  
  
"Yes, she took away my owl so I couldn't send any letters to you, I could just get then and I had to get those in the middle of the night so she wouldn't know."  
  
"And that explains you not answering my letters."  
  
"Yes, but there's more. She took me to the doctor to get checked and………and."  
  
Ginny started crying again.  
  
"My god Ginny I had no idea."  
  
He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He understood now.  
  
"But what did you do?"  
  
"My mum told me that I couldn't have her, but I said I would never do that. She told me that if I didn't give the baby away she would disown me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Of course I kept her and my family disowned me. Dumbledore has been letting me stay in a room here at Hogwarts until I graduate and can get on my feet. After that I just didn't want to appear out of no where and tell you that you had a child. You could have already started a family of your own, everyone said that you had married Pansy."  
  
"Pansy? Never, after you left I though that you just didn't want to see me again and it tore me up, I wrote you every day feet and feet until one day I just gave up. I was broken hearted that I would never see you again, and then Dumbledore offered me a job here and I knew that this would be my last chance at seeing you."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Draco."  
  
"Don't be Ginny; may I see her?"  
  
Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh yes, I want her to have a father-figure in her life and I just know that she'll take to you."  
  
She pulled him after her as she made her way to where her room was.  
  
"Nanna! I'm back and I've brought someone with me."  
  
Ginny opened the door to a tower room that she had been living in and stepped inside. Draco followed her and he looked around. There was an old couch pushed against the far-left wall with an end table and a lamp on it. There was a playpen next to an armchair and there was a small dinning table in the back where there was an opening that led to a kitchen with a fridge and stove. Another opening led to Ginny's room and the bathroom, an opening in Ginny's room led to Lexie's room.  
  
Nanna came out with a wiggling baby in her arms.  
  
"Your back so soon? Are you staying?"  
  
"Yes Nanna, you may go for now, come tomorrow at the same time please."  
  
"Yes Ginny dear."  
  
She handed Ginny the baby who screamed in delight as Ginny's face cam into her view.  
  
"Lexie sweetie, you have someone to see you!"  
  
Ginny looked at Draco who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She held out the baby to him and he held her small figure gently in his arms.  
  
"Draco, Lexie. Lexie? This is your daddy. Can you say daddy?"  
  
"Dooda…"  
  
She giggled and Draco kissed her cheek. There was no mistaking that this was his child. The soft hair on her head was a mix of silvery blond and fiery red making it strawberry blond. She had milky skin and even through her baby fat you could tell that she had the same defined features in her face. Lexie's eyes were a light honey brown with a ring of gray around the edge.  
  
Ginny watched Lexie in her father's arms and she was filled with happiness. When her family disowned her she though that the world was over but Lexie kept her going and she was happy and she knew everything would be fine as long as she had her baby, but now that Draco was back she knew everything would be perfect.  
  
Lexie patted Draco's cheek and he smiled as the small creature grabbed his pointer finger on his left hand and stuck it into her mouth.  
  
"Lexie."  
  
He muttered quietly.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
A/N: Ok so yeah sorry this took so long to be posted but I have just been busy. Ahhh! School starts soon. I'm going to be a Junior, god that scary! Oh well I'll get these stories done no matter what though.  
  
Review and tell me what you think please! Sorry this chap is so short by the way…I try and make each chapter at least four pages long but sometimes I just have to stop and relax, so sorry. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Part three......... yeah I know, 'it's about gosh darn freaking time!'  
  
Hermione threw down a butter-beer bottle, it was the last of 12 pack she had bought this morning. Every last one was consumed in the span of an hour. She had taken to drinking soon after Harry left her. He didn't really leave her as much as much as he got the hell out of dodge. He that cannot be named had a following again and Harry though it best if he disappeared for a while.  
  
"I'm sick of this shit."  
  
Hermione said as she got off the sofa and tugged her t-shirt.  
  
"I still don't understand why I couldn't have gone with him. I'm his wife! He needs me!"  
  
She kicked an empty can of muggle beer. After going a round with the loo for a night she decided she didn't like hard liquor.  
  
She picked up her wand and cleaned the house, then changed herself and tied her curls back into a pony-tail. Smiling she decided that she was going to the liquor store to get another case of Bud.  
  
  
  
When Hermione got back she found that the front door to her flat was unlocked when she could remember locking it along with putting a number of curses on it. Who ever broke into her house would be lying on the floor immobilized and covered in oozing sores. She expected to see a new age Death Eater but instead she found Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, just what do you think you're doing breaking into my flat?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing! Honest I just wanted to talk to you!"  
  
"And you couldn't have waited for me to get back like a normal person?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Now, pleease just take these horrid curses off a me."  
  
Hermione sighed and vanished the sores then reanimated the red head.  
  
"No what is it that you want to talk to me about so badly that you had to break into my house?"  
  
"Well, the thing is."  
  
He paused.  
  
"See, I think, well what I mean to say is........."  
  
"Out with it already!"  
  
She ushered him and he looked up at her from where he sat on the floor.  
  
"Promise not to get mad?"  
  
She nodded and he grimaced.  
  
"I think you have a drinking problem Monie."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Ron just looked at the two 12 packs that she carried in. She realized what she was holding and tried to hide them behind her back.  
  
"OK, so maybe I drink, but it's not like I can't stop when ever I want to!"  
  
She put the beer on the counter and tried to look anywhere but at Ron. Maybe she did have a problem.  
  
"So why don't you stop?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Listen Monie, I know that you're upset about Harry leaving but I'm upset to, I may not be his wife but I'm his best friend. I miss him to Hermione."  
  
Ron got up off the floor.  
  
"Listen Monie, I just what you to think about what you're doing and why you're doing it."  
  
He left and she walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. What was she doing? She did miss Harry, a lot. The drinking just took away that feeling it made her numb to the feeling of loss and gave her a hell of a headache in the morning.  
  
Changing back into her night-shirt she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to grab a beer from the box on the kitchen counter.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wrote it in like 3 minuets. Oh by the why if the story isn't making any sense, I'm sorry. I'm kind-a stoned and drunk so it makes sense to me damn-it! 


End file.
